combofightfandomcom-20200213-history
Combo fight
Combo Fight Combo fight er en shonen anime/manga der ikke findes, og kommer nok heller aldrig til det. En combo fighter er en kriger der kombinere mange kamp metoder for eksempel: karate, skydning, sværdfægtning med mere. Der forekommer også combo fighters med andre vågen, værktøj, sports grej eller endda dyre egenskaber. For eksempel hvis du har en L-sensor og et sværd eller måske en pistol, så er du en combo fighter. Hvad er en L-sensor: En "L-Sensor". Alle combo fighters har et par "L-sensorer" eller level sensorer (en på hvert håndled). Den viser fra 0 til 100 hvor god stand en combo fighters våben er i. L-sensoren kan fremkalde en combo fighters våben. Det man skal er at lave små laser stråler med L-sensoren og få dem til at møde hinanden midt i luften, så kommer deres våben frem. De fleste combo fighters har også snore og små knive de kan fremkalde. Man har en chip der skal indlæses i ens L-sensor, for at fremkalde ens våben. Bliver begge L-sensorer smadret bliver ens våben ødelagt fuldstændigt. Combo Fighters er et begreb der opstod på grund af combo monsters. Blandt andet Zazen Tarotobi og hans hold af videnskabsmænd fandt ud af at overfører gener fra combo monsters ind i en menneskekrop, så det kan fungerer med L-sensorerne. Historien går på hovedpersonen Max Yukino. Han er den bedste combo fighter i hans by. Men en dag kommer verdens mesteren og besejre ham. Lidt efter får han venner og et helt team, det består af Selima Nohana en pige der vil bevise at piger kan være lige så gode som drenge, Kai Okayama en cool fyr der er meget stærk han taler ikke meget, Lee Miyazayu en lille fyr der hader at være lille han elsker at kæmpe og hader piger, og sidst men ikke mindst May-May Akizano hun er helt vildt klog på en måde en computer tekniker. sammen er de team: Cyber Power. Vil de kunne besejre deres modstandere. Sammen kommer de ud for en masse action, drama, komedie, grænser der skal prøves af og meget mere som er vær at se. Uddybelse af plot Max Yukino var anerkendt som den bedste combo fighter i hans sin hjemby. Han får sig 4 venner efter at han bliver besejret af verdens bedste Combo Fighter Hayo Soyosachi. De beslutter sig for at danne holdet Cyber Power. De har sammen en ambition om at blive holdet med de bedste Combo Fighters i verden. De møder en masse af fjender og venner på vejen. Deres første store skridt er at besejre Hayo, som har titlen som førende Combo Fight verdensmester. Deres andet store skridt er at vinde turneringer for at vise at de er bedste. Deres tredje store skridt bliver at overkomme de andre stærke personer som også gerne vil blive verdensmestre. En uventet drejning forekommer dog. Deres største udfordring bliver en ninja general med enorm kraft, og en masse ninja soldater under sig, som vil prøve at overtage verden. Før det kan blive en realitet er det vigtigt at ninja generalen får alle de "5 Books of Wisdom ", de "5 Swords of The Gods " og de "5 Scythes of Death ", for at opnå uovervindelig styrke. Får Max fat i disse ting kan det måske være muligt for Team Cyber Power at stoppe den onde ninja general. Mange prøver at stoppe ninja generalen, men det er kun Max og hans venner, samt de 5 personer med Tayu øjne , og de 5 visdoms bøger som kan stå i vejen for ninja generalens planner. Max er nemlig ejeren af det stærkeste gude sværd. Et episk slag skal afgøre verdens fremtid, kan Max Yukino med alle sine venner besejre ondskaben? Personer der er med Sæson 1 Nara Zayushin Tayoyin Zayushin Jin Kenkuro Soji Hamayano Hayo Soyosachi Mai Junoki Aya Junoki Taro Tenshi Daira Tochin Tetsu Tochin Sean Darachi Season 2 karakterer All The Teams Team: Cyber Power Team: Junoki Flower Team: Hayo and his fighters Team: Ghost and Fighters Team: Mysticals Team: Excellence Team: Chaos Masters All Episodes Sæson 1: Klik for at se sæson 2 af combo fight Karakterers Styrke En teoretisk karakter samligning lavet af skaberen af Combo Fight universet. Hvis Combo Fight nogensinde skulle blive en anime ville dette være en meget spændende del. Da der er mange stærke karaktere, så man kan tvivle på hvilken er stærkest. Den store series rival Akyira, hovedrollen Max eller måske en af de stærke combo monstre? Dette sekment ville klart være mest spændende hvis man kender kampene og det fulde plot. Klik her, for at se pointsystemet og de forskellige karakteres styrke. En anden lille teoretisk del fra skaberen er "Top 10 List": Top 10 Greatest Fights In 'Combo Fight'